moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karigal Felscorn
Karigal Felscorn, former chieftain of the Shatter Scythe Clan, is a powerful orc warlock whose identity was stolen by the nefarious Muragog. Biography Youth Karigal was born to two Bleeding Hollow acolytes of the Shadow Council during the Second War. During this time, Orgrim Doomhammer had taken Blackhand's seat of power and was executing Gul'dan's followers by the dozen. Thus, Karigal's parents fled to the present day Badlands, where they raised their son in seclusion and hiding from the outside world that reviled them so. When Karigal became of age, his parents explained to him the dark path that they had chosen and how it had sealed their fates. With that, they left Karigal to find his own destiny, time having made him free of his inherited affiliations. Karigal understood that he had to find his own way, and thus began his journey across Azeroth. Vermilius Making his way north, the warlock found himself within the broken bastion of Grim Batol. There, he encountered the fanatical Red Dragonflight who, to his misfortunate, had a rather unsavory history with orc warlocks in particular. Karigal found himself assaulted by the wyrms, and just barely managed to escape with his life, but not before stealing away an egg from the dragons. As Karigal hid within the Thandol Span, his stolen egg managed to hatch into a crimson whelp. Karigal explained to the newborn that he had saved the whelp from a band of crocolisks, to which the whelp believed him. Thus, Karigal began to form a close bond with the dragon, whom he would later name 'Vermilius.' The two then proceeded to journey north through the Arathi Highlands. Coming across the orcish settlement of Hammerfall, Karigal learned of Thrall and the New Horde from the locals, and how the warchief had taken his people west to the lands of Kalimdor. While they offered Karigal safe passage to the continent, the warlock declined their offer, claiming that he would find his own way to the fabled continent. Karigal sought for a way to hasten Vermilius's rate of growth so that the dragon could ferry him to Kalimdor. The warlock soon came upon an Argus Wake encampment and found himself under attack by cultists. While he managed to fend off the enemy warlocks, he suffered a fatal blow from the assault and was near-death. In what would be his final throes, Karigal raided the encampment's tomes and, sure enough, came across a spell that would transform Vermilius into an adult wyrm. Mustering the last of his strength, the warlock grew Vermilius using the Wake's spellcraft. In deep mourning for the one he considered to be his father, Vermilius returned the favor by blasting Karigal with healing flames that renewed the orc's health. Reinvigorated by the drake, Karigal and the fully grown Vermilius set out across the Great Sea, bound for Kalimdor. Thrall and the New Horde Arriving upon the shores of Durotar, Karigal and Vermilius set out to locate Thrall and convince him to accept the warlock into the New Horde's ranks. Upon entering the nascent capital of Orgrimmar, Karigal managed to strike an audience with the warchief. While Thrall was wary of warlocks due to their part in the orcs' corruption, he was willing to accept Karigal if the warlock was willing to prove himself against those that the Shadow Council served: The Burning Legion. The warchief assigned Karigal to dispatch a nefarious dreadlord known as Az'kalin, and Karigal gave his word that he would not fail. Thrall proceeded to send Karigal and Vermilius back across the Great Sea alongside the Horde's naval contingent, and the two soon arrived at the Dark Portal. War in Outland In Outland, Karigal caught a glimpse of his own roots, while Vermilius was introduced to a new, alien landscape. The pair proceeded to scour the ruined world for any signs of the nathrezim. Along the way, they met a number of new allies, including Felsmith Dreadweld, a mo'arg who had defected from the Legion, and Kro'naag Blackmaul, an ogre who Karigal aided in overthrowing his tribe. Now a quartet, the group searched all of Outland for the dreadlord, but to no avail. Eventually, they discovered that Az'kalin had arrived at the Isle of Quel'Danas to bolster the Legion's forces at the Sunwell. They set out for Azeroth posthaste. Battle for Quel'danas At the Isle of Quel'danas, Karigal and his allies soon tracked down Az'kalin and engaged in a battle with the dreadlord within the Sunwell Plateau. Az'kalin nearly managed to strangulate Karigal to death, but at the last second, Vermilius flew in and bathed the nathrezim in a fire that eradicated his physical form. Their task complete, Karigal and the others ventured back to Orgrimmar to inform the warchief of their success. Seclusion Accepted into the New Horde, Karigal and his companions made Orgrimmar their new home. However, rather than engage in even further conflict in the Horde's name, Karigal decided that he would retire to the Cleft of Shadow, a haven for warlocks, for the time being. There, Karigal remained in seclusion from most of the Horde for some time, even throughout the Northrend Campaign, the Pandaria Campaign, and the Shattering itself. Shatter Scythe Clan Karigal eventually came across an orc known as Nok'rash Razorhand. The orc offered Karigal power and union in the form of a new clan within the Horde: The Shatter Scythe Clan. Karigal accepted, wanting to form a closely knit union with his fellow orcs. And thus, the clan came to be, gathering new members as time went on. The Shatter Scythe's first area of interest was Desolace. They planned to take the area from the Burning Blade, a sect of cultists devoted to the Burning Legion. Throughout the campaign, Karigal began to hear whispers and emanations, but could not pinpoint them. Eventually, the Shatter Scythe managed to take Desolace from the Burning Blade. The clan's next target was Feralas. Around this time, Nok'rash went missing, and Karigal assumed leadership of the clan in his absence. The night elves of Feathermoon Stronghold were suspect of Nok'rash's disappearance, but Karigal had to be certain. However, before Karigal could lead the clan further, he was apprehended by the warlock Muragog. An acolyte of the Burning Legion, Muragog planned to bring the Shatter Scythe back into the fold. He did so by wiping the memory of Karigal, stealing his identity as both warlock and chieftain, and leaving the real amnesiac Karigal to die in the wilds of Feralas. However, the warlock managed to prevail over Muragog's plan. The Nameless For over a year, Karigal wandered through Feralas, not knowing anything of who he was or where he was. Finding his way to Camp Mojache, Karigal, now under the amnesiac identity of The Nameless, came in contact with a number of tauren, and stayed with them for some time. Eventually, Karigal decided that it was time to find out what more there was to his identity, and set out for the fabled city of Orgrimmar once more. After a long exodus, Karigal found himself within the city of Orgrimmar again, this time under the leadership of the troll Vol'jin. Karigal wandered around the city for some time before coming in contact with the troll Katobu. Katobu was a former member of the Shatter Scythe and explained to Karigal what had happened in his absence. Muragog had led the Shatter Scythe down a path of utter destruction and damnation, culminating in the death of most of Karigal's allies, including Nok'rash and Vermilius. With nothing left to fight for, Karigal turned himself towards the evil that he began to recall from Desolace; an evil known only as Xauluron. Karigal vowed that he would uncover the secrets regarding the mysterious entity and defeat Xauluron or die trying. With this, the Shatter Scythe Clan was renewed, and the War Against Xauluron was initiated. Category:Orc Category:Shattered Scythe Clan